Beneath Those Smiles
by ajwa
Summary: always smiling and considerate ever wonder whats Beneath those smiles of hers.?
1. Chapter 1

"_I will get you Just like your parents"_

It's always like this with this horrendous nightmares, I can't let them rule my life. I have Souta and Shippou to raise, and I also need to look forward. Being all sad and all isn't me, I slapped my cheeks to get me to focus on the important stuff in life. I shuffled through my closet and took my outfit out, then headed out into the bathroom. After a relaxing shower, I went into the kitchen and made breakfast and a cup of coffee for myself. Time passed by just like everyday. I woke the boys up and bathed them. Shippou, is my adoptive sun, he's a fox demon, but still a child.

One year ago when I was at the age of seventeen I found him running around crying while trying to steal my wallet, so I took him in and adopted him. Ever since then him and I have gotten along quiet well together as well as Souta and him. He's very sweet and Hyper. Souta on the other hand Is my little brother that I have been raising since I was ten years old after our parents had the 'accident'. Souta refers to me as his mom just like Shippou which makes me really happy and proud. He was only four when our parents had the 'accident' so I never wanted to remind him of any incident or myself for the matter.

After they ate their breakfast I took them to their school, Souta is beginning seventh grade this year with his best friend Kohaku and as for Shippou he's leading his way to the fourth grade. On the ride to their school they were pretty excited that they were literally jumping on their seats. I have watched them grow as I grew as well and It makes me proud to see them getting bigger each day, I mean that's what I live for. When we made it to their school they all sprinted out of the car together after they gave me a hug and a kiss, they had so much energy restored in those little bodies of theirs.

When I made it to work it was same as usual. Friends and coworkers which ever you would like me to call them, you would think that I should treat my co workers the same as every other boss treats them. But to me they are absolutely precious, I know everything about each and everyone of them and It makes me utterly happy when they all depend on me.

Sango is my best friend also a teacher at Seikon High, she's twenty four years of age and would be turning twenty five next year. She's almost similar to how I grew up except that she began raising her younger brother Kohaku seven years ago, when she was seventeen. Her and I understand each other and I have also heard that she has a crush on one of her students, I believe his name was Miroku. So cute.

Sango also knew about my situation with my elder sister Kikyo. On how I would e-mail her all the time. Kikyo has no clue that I am what so ever related to her.(TELL YOU THE REST OF THIS STORY IN THE CLIMAX OF "BENEATH THE SMILES") She says that I might be young, but I think like an old woman. She sat there waiting wearing her hair down and a light summer dress, she looked a mess, completely pale.

" Sango, you look a mess. Why are you here, you're supposed to be in bed resting when you look so…so!" I asked as I hugged her tight.

"Hi Kagome, I fluu achooo, sorry. I got the fluu achoo." she sneezed. I knew she felt awful.

"I can see that, however that does not explain why you are hear." I asked

" I know, it was actually coincidental, I was on my way to work when I collapsed on your doorway. It was luck that Ran( Kagome's assistant) knew me or I would have just.."

" what do you mean collapsed? And why were you trying to work when you know the situation you are in. Outrageous?" I interrupted

" I absolutely ca.. achoo.. Not miss work. They will fire me" she was scared. I have offered Sango Many times to work for me, but she always refused, because she loved teaching.

" I can fill in for you, besides I was planning to meet Kikyo anyway. And since I am not ready to tell her the whole truth what better way to go as her teacher I suggested trying to ease her worries

really Kags you would do that for me. Wait what about your work we are back to square one with her worries.

Don't worry Ran will mail me any work that I have to do, so don't worry all you have to tell me is where you guys are at.

My class will be having a test on physics and geometry ( SANGO TEACHES AP physics and geometry) so please review with them.

It was yesterday that I found a vampire like Sango and now that I would be substituting for her I have work ahead of me, it wouldn't be much since I always do tons. I prepared what I would be discussing with the class.

Author's POV

Kikyo was desperate, she called and called her cousin, or as she preferred to call the girl the chatted on the e-mail but it seemed that her cousin wasn't answering the phone. Besides there was going to be a substitute teacher today. Her friends Miroku, Inuyasha and Seshomaru, Koga rushed in and began talking on what they were going to do over the weekend.

" I want to spend it with my cousin. But before that I need her to answer the phone." Kikyo grumbled.

Before they could discuss any longer the principal came into their homeroom. Everyone began to murmur

" Class cease this nonsense right this instance." he snarled and then relaxed " I know you all heard and yes we are having a new teacher as a substitute in this class. Please show her respect." no longer could he continue, because a girl their age came in dressed in white tight t-shirt and a light sweater with a jeans. She wore glasses and for some reason her eyes were shut while a smile was painted on her face. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either. Hair pitch black that it almost seemed blue, it was in a loose bun it reached down to her hips.

" Ms. Higurashi pardon me and welcome. I shall leave you to your class." The principle said as he left.

Everyone began murmuring again, but stopped when they saw that she was still standing there. They had the same thought _she's hot, but why is she a teacher she's so young. _it became even quitter when she began to speak.

" Ohayo gozaimasu Minna, Nice to meet you. I am looking forward to spending the day with you, now let's get to know each other and I shall try to do my best on memorizing each and every one of your names at the time we have with our each other. Please don't be angry if mispronounce your name. OK" everyone was enchanted by her sweet voice. Even the great Seshomaru as well. " tell me your names and anything else you would like me to know." They each took their turns, while she stood by them

" Kouga Kurume wolf demon." the boy with the pony tail answered smiling sheepishly .

" Miroku syuoko, I am holy man." with that said he inched towards her. Before he could get closer Kagome stared at his face still with her eyes closed. Somehow it was able to force Miroku`s hand to retreat back.

Inuyasha Taisho Half demon.` said a boy with silver hair, golden eyes and puffy puppy ears. She continued on even if she had resisted rubbing his cute puppy ears. Next here sat this guy who is almost a replica of Inuyasha, silver hair, golden eyes, but ears that are not as adorable as inuyashas's. he contained this massive aura that snarls, " I don't recognize you as anything woman." she had to chuckle as this that it gained more attention than needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikyo**

Name is Kikyo Taisho, i am five foot six with chocolate black hair that cascades down to my waist and dark brown eyes.

My life is beyond the definition of weird, because unlike others i reside in a home filled with two strong and full fledged demons, a hanyou and three humans.

my family informed me that they found me sleeping outside of their corrider and that when they woke me up i had no memory of who i was. ever since then i have lived with them. They are as humorous, childish, stoic, loving and extraordinary.

my father the great Inutaisho Toga, people fear him however he's kind, caring and a wise father. my mother Izioya, she's a human and people tend to underestimate her, but hear my advise watch out for her temper. yes like a mother she is kind and considerate.

Life for me couldn't be described as undesirable. Actually I think that many would kill to be in my position, so that they could have the chance to wolf down my families fortunes.

my big brother Seshomaru, like father like son he's feared, but even i his sister fear him deeply sometimes. he is calm and sharp like a knife with a chilling cold attitude. Seshomaru unlike Inuyasha;

Inuyasha, My inuyasha, he is loud and sloppy, but what can I say I love the guy. He's my brother, best friend and my boyfriend.

Told you we were extraordinary! Didn't expect that did you! Huh! ( I AM BEING ME, SORRY!)

Now, i believe you can comprehend as to what i meant by saying that my life is beyond the definition of weird. Yup welcome stranger.

i would say i am lucky but not knowing who i am is a miserable thought that i come across once a while. however when the problem a rises itself i have someone so close yet so far away that provides me with comfort more than anyone could, she diminishes the hollowness I feel within me little by little each time.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi an almost exact look alike of myself. I will admit that there aren't much fact I know about her, except I am two years older than her and that she is someone that proved to me that I could depend on her.

Desperate, I have always been vastly frantic of meeting her in person that I would brag about her all the time to my family

" I can't wait to meet her!" Mom spoke almost as ecstatic as I was

" I know, you would just love her. I just know it." I replied hopping up and down.

" seriously, you have only spoke with the wench on the web and you already are judging her. What if it's a he or and old man. I don't know what you see in that wench anyway." Inuyasha Assumed, pouting wildly

" Judging, who' s judging? And you had no right t o call her a wench. MOM speak with this idiot" I can't believe that so called Boyfriend, brother and best friend jerk of mine. How dare he say that about Kags.

" Inuyasha! You had no right to speak of someone you don't know like that. Sweet heart somehow without the insults involved we do agree with Inuyasha in some level. We are all worried for you, you know as well that some people aren't what they write. Do be careful." advised Izioya

**INUYASHA:**

Like every other day we had to listened to Kikyo brag on and on about this friend she met on this website known as Dairies. Why doesn't the wench listen at all, I am only worried for her. I kept thinking about it over and over each day as to what the person will be like in person. I slept last night thinking it over.

"INUYASHA,** don't you dare make me come up there! Wake up this instant**. I swear sometimes I wonder why Kami gave you those ears if you cannot have the decency to hear your own mother." I could hear mom mutter that after she calmed down.

Mom might look sweet and all, but men she is **scary, may be scarier than Seshomaru. **I always try very hard not to get on her bad side, but it is not my fault I am heavy sleeper, is it. My mother Izioya is a human while my father is a feared and respected powerful Inu youkai. When father fell in love with her and he mated people began to make rumours about him getting weak. For full demons to mate a human is considered a disgrace in the demon court. Humans are considered pathetic weak longs who are overruled with their emotions. In spite of this, the major reason for humans to be so strongly hated is what they breed when they bed with a demon. A Hanyou.

A hanyou is a half demon, half human being and the most hated living being by both race; humans and demons. Hanyou can only be created when humans and demons have sexual interaction.

When the people of the court began doubting old man's power they came after mother when she was giving birth to me.I guess they call it _getting rid of the dirt before it stains more._ it might seem odd, but that was the first think a human and a demon on. They worked together in order for me to disappear, my mother who they measured as a whore who didn't when to keep her legs shut and to beat sense into my old man for being such foolish leader.

Of course I don't remember what happened because I was an infant, but what I know is that they underestimated father and my half brother Seshomaru.

After cleaning up I came down stairs and came into the kitchen to receive my breakfast, unfortunately it seems everyone ate breakfast already and left for either work or school. I knew I would be late if I stayed home and began feeding myself.

Like every other day, I drove to school and joined my friends at the cafeteria


	3. Chapter 3: realize

Little By Little

After the introduction Kagome quickly began teaching their lesson for the day, some of the students were fixed on the lesson while others chatted away.

" OMG that gloss looks so hot on you" praised Kana

" Of course it is Channel after all and besides I do look rare and gorgeous at and in everything." Kagura herself even more while she licked her lips in slow motion trying to look sexy.

" Hey guys dorky Hojo is checking us out. Pfft. Haha" Yura sarcastically and then fell over with laughter gaining an audience of ears.

" Like he has a chance, what a waster. Everyone better acknowledge that I and Seshomaru belong together." Kagura alleged while sending an air kiss towards Seshomaru. Her only answer was a cold glare that she was too into herself to notice.

" Oh dear class is taking so long, but at least it's not as boring as when that Bitch was around. What was her name again Sango,or is Kunimitsu. Whoever made her a teacher was obviously too desperate for an employee"

" Miss Onigumo, would you come up here and answer this question please, I know that it's super easy since I just re taught what Miss Kunimitsu taught you." asked Kagome smiling as always.

" sheesh!" Kagura stood up and strolled towards the board and sighed heavily. " what a bother why do I have to do this?"

She looked at the board only getting zoned out more than she already was _what the hell, since when! _she didn't know how to answer such complex question. She didn't know what to do, if she guessed she knew for sure that the teacher would embarrass her by pointing out that it was the wrong answer. However if she left it blank people would begin calling her names. It would be humiliating both ways. She hated this teacher and every other one.

Kagome saw how Kagura was shaking, she didn't mean to make the girl feel this way. Without noticing she placed her palm on Kagura's shoulder to seize her shaking.

" Calm down" she reassured her and gave her the correct answer in a whisper.


End file.
